Love and Reassurance
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: “Hey,” Luke called gently, wanting her to look at him. Lorelai lifted her head, taking a moment to lock her eyes with his. “What?” She asked. “You know I love you, right?” LL
1. Questioning

**Two shot... Love And Reassurance**

**Time line: Sixth Season, episode eighteen, . **_**A Vineyard Valentine.**_

**Chapter One... **

"I really cannot believe I've never had lobster before." Luke said, shaking his head as he walked through the room, making a bee line for his suitcase so he could change. "I love it!" He exclaimed. "It's my favorite thing out of the sea now. Kick's tuna's ass, kicks salmon's ass." He added with excitement.

Lorelai nodded absentmindedly, her eyes glued to the necklace he gave her, watching as the light from the lamp reflected off of the small diamonds, making them sparkle. "Yeah, it's good stuff." She answered.

Luke nodded in agreement as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Logan did a good job with it too. We've got to find a good lobster place near Stars Hollow." He said. "Probably going to have to go to Litchfield, I'm not even going to attempt the lobster at Al's Pancake World." He grimaced, knowing Al wasn't the best chief in the world. "Do you know a good lobster place?" He asked her, bringing his gaze to her.

He saw her head was down, her attention focused on the necklace in her hands. He couldn't exactly pin point the expression on her face, but it looked like she was sad, maybe confused. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "I thought you liked it?" He frowned, wondering if she would have rather had something else.

Lorelai looked up at him, shaking her head at his words. "Oh, no, I do. It's beautiful." She assured him.

"Then what is it?" He asked gently as he walked over to the bed; taking a seat next to her.

Lorelai sighed, glancing down at the piece of jewelry in her lap, then bringing her eyes back up at him. "I don't know," She shook her head. "Lately.. I just feel like it's not going to happen." She admitted.

"That what's not going to happen?" Luke asked, trying to understand.

"Our wedding." She confessed in just above a whisper.

Luke shook his head vehemently"No, Lorelai, that's crazy! Of course it's going to happen!"

"But do you really want it to?" She asked with pleading eyes, trying to understand why they still haven't set a date yet, why things were still on a stand still; not moving forward.

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed. "We're engaged. That hasn't changed. The wedding's just been postponed, that's all." He explained.

Lorelai sighed, wanting him to understand. "It's not feeling like it's postponed."

Luke's face turned back to confusion. "What happened?" He asked desperately. "I thought this would make you happy," he looked down at the necklace in her lap. "it's making you sad." He concluded.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's not. It's just.. I had to cancel a lot of stuff this week." She told him. "A lot of June third stuff."

"June third?" Luke questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion. He thought that was already done, a while ago. "But I-"

"-Well I was holding out hope that maybe if things calmed down with you a little bit, it would still happen." She explained. "It was stupid." She shook her head, looking down in embarrassment.

"No," Luke shook his head, bringing his hand to her chin, gently lifting her face up. He held her gaze for a moment, moving his hand to stroke her cheek. "it wasn't stupid."

"I lost all our deposits." She frowned.

"It doesn't matter." Luke assured her, using his thumb to brush away a strand of hair that fell over her eye. "We'll put down new deposits."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, hopeful.

He nodded. "We're getting married." He his tone firm as he continued to run his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

Lorelai sighed, closing her eyes at the feeling of his hand on her face; feeling the warmth that radiated from his skin "I really want to believe that." She said softly.

"I know I've been preoccupied," he started, not wanting her to doubt him. "I don't like that about myself. It's just who I am, I get in my own head and I forget about the people around me." He explained.

"I know," Lorelai nodded, opening her eyes slowly to look at him. "That's why I thought this trip would be good for you. Get you thinking about something else. But it's been cold here, and Logan's been bugging you, and the raccoon is noisy and the waves were keeping you awake.." She trailed, shrugging at her reasons. "I think the trip was a dumb idea." She concluded, moving her head down to look at the blanket, and Luke's hand fell in the process.

"Lorelai, no, it was a good idea." He told her. She just shook her head, her hands toying with the necklace between her legs. "Hey," Luke called gently, wanting her to look at him.

She lifted her head, taking a moment to lock her eyes with his. "What?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Lorelai sighed in relief at hearing the words. It wasn't so much that she was questioning him; questioning his love, but lately, he's been so distant. With every passing day, their time together became less and less. He was just so focused on April, and while Lorelai was glad he was trying to be a father, it felt like he was shutting her out. "I really need to hear that once in a while." She told him.

"I love you," Luke repeated and Lorelai smiled at him. "and I'm going to marry you and at our wedding, we're having lobster." He said simply.

Lorelai laughed. "Okay." She agreed, nodding as she brought her gaze back down, picking up the necklace and holding it in her hands.

"Hey." Luke whispered and Lorelai could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hey." She smiled, matching his grin as she kept her hand down, fingering the little diamonds that went across the necklace.

Wordlessly, Luke took the piece of jewerly from her and Lorelai's head shot up, following the motion of his hand as she gasped at him.

"Luke!" She exclaimed. "Give it back!"

"_Say _it back." He challenged, smiling as he held the dangling necklace in front of his face.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the smile from her lips. "I love you." She said slowly, pronouncing each word; each syllable, carefully. "I love you, and I'm going to marry you, and at our wedding, I'm going to smash cake in your face." She grinned, reaching up to snatch her necklace back.

Luke was quick to react; pouncing forward to tower over her.

"Luke!?" She gasped in shock when he pinned her arms above her head.

"You really like the necklace?" He asked, wanting to make sure. Although he was planning to get her something else as well; something even for better that he would give to her on Valentines Day.

"I really _love_ the necklace." She said smiling. Luke released his grip on her wrists, bringing his hands down to steady himself above her.

There was silence for a moment, both locked in each other's gaze, lost in their own thoughts.

A wide smile spread across Lorelai's face when she saw Luke's eyes darken. Like they used to. Before everything got screwed up. His eyes would always darken for her. She missed seeing that, so much.

Luke didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words. They hadn't been like this for a while. They hadn't had sex months, not since before Christmas. He was just so focused on April and Lorelai was slipping through the cracks.

He shook his head, hating himself for letting it get this way. They're engaged; Lorelai is his fiance. He hadn't made love to his fiance for almost two months. And it wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just spending so much of his free time with April, that he hardly saw Lorelai. They weren't even sleeping in the same bed every night.

And now she was questioning him; questioning his promise, questioning his love. He knew he couldn't' blame her though. He hadn't been acting like the best fiance lately.

"Damn it." He cursed at his own stupidity.

"Luke," Lorelai called softly, confusion on her face when she saw the struggle on his.

Gently, she wrapped her hands around either of his arms, gripping his wrists lightly. She rubbed her thumb against the inside of his wrist, stilling her movements when she felt his pulse beneath her skin.

"Two months." He said, not meeting her gaze as he shook his head at the number.

"What?" She asked gently, still confused.

Luke freed one his hands from her hold, leaning on his left arm as he brought his hand to the strap of her night gown. He moved it down, over her shoulder so it hung loosely on her arm.

Lorelai looked down at him, watching as moved the material covering her breast, down. When his hand made contact with the skin around her nipple, she gasped.

"Two months." He repeated as he stroked his thumb back and forth, watching as her nipple peaked.

Her eyes stayed where they were, watching what he did to her. Watching as he touched her. "Two months." She nodded in agreement, bringing her hand to cover his. She really missed his touch.

"I'm sorry." He apologized helplessly.

She gave him a small smile, bringing her eyes up to look at him. Luke was sure his were just as dark as hers.

"Love me, Luke." She said simply.

_... to be continued..._

**Please Please REVIEW**


	2. Needing

**Love and Reassurance... Chapter Two... Needing**

"Two months." He repeated as he stroked his thumb back and forth, watching as her nipple peaked.

Her eyes stayed where they were, watching what he did to her. Watching as he touched her. "Two months." She nodded in agreement., bringing her hand to cover his. She really missed his touch.

"I'm sorry." He apologized helplessly.

Lorelai gave him a small smile, bringing her eyes up to look at him. Luke was sure his were just as dark as hers.

"Love me, Luke." She said simply.

He took in a breath, his gaze fixed on the beautiful woman who lye beneath him. He looked into her pleading eyes and had to fight the urge to look away. The hurt she was feeling was clear as day, right there in her icy blue eyes.

"Lorelai," he started.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk now, I want _you_ now. I _need _you now. I need _us _now." Lorelai stressed. She gripped his fingers through hers, squeezing a bit, then sighing when his folding hand trapped her nipple between the skin of his palm.

Luke looked down at her chest, watching as her hand slowly relaxed over his.

"Don't you need me, Luke?" The words barely loud enough for him to hear, while the doubt in her voice screamed at him. "You said you loved me, but why don't you need me anymore?" She questioned, fighting the tears that threatened to surface. "It's been more than two months you know. Two months, one week and six days." She listed, not having to think about it.

Luke's face fell further, if that were possible.

"Do you remember?" She asked as she tangled her fingers back between his. "Do you remember that night?" Her hand gripped his open one. "I asked you if you wanted to post pone the wedding... and you said yes." Slowly, she moved his hand from her breast, closing her eyes at the feeling of his rough hand traveling across her sensitive skin. "We stayed at your apartment that night, and that's when I knew I was losing you." Her tone dropping more with each word as her eyes looked down to watch their hands move.

Luke could hear the tears building; her voice cracking as she struggled to keep from breaking.

"It was different." She stated, letting his long fingers slowly trail down the curve of her breast. "You were different." Her eyes snapped up to look at him. "And then that was it."

Luke's gaze didn't move, nor did he so much as blink as realization hit him.

"You were busy... with April." Her hand led the way across the silky material that covered her stomach. "I tried Luke, I tried _so _hard." Her voice begging him to understand. "You were trying to be a dad, I got that, and I kept telling myself that one day.. one day you'd come home and kiss me. _Really_ kiss me." The memories of countless lonely nights filling her mind as his palm went across her tummy. "But you didn't."

Luke knew it would be impossible to count the pieces as they fell; his heart was breaking so fast.

"And then this trip came up and I thought it would be good for us. " Lorelai gripped their joint fingers around the edge of her gown, slowly pulling their hands back up to reveal her bare stomach.

Luke took in a breath, the nerves on his finger tips relaying to his brain that she was wearing nothing underneath the gown.

Lorelai out a shaky breath. "I thought, this is it. If I can't get him back; if I can't make him see.. than this it. I've lost him. For good." Slowly, she parted her fingers from his, lifting away her hand to leave his palm lying against her lower stomach, the heat radiating from his hand and onto her skin, making her want even more. "I needed you to touch me. And you did." A small smile tugged at her lips. "You did." She sighed, a bit relieved that he took the first step. "Now I need you," her eyes strayed, looking down at the hand on her stomach. "I need you to show me."

_.. to be continued..._

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


	3. Showing

**Love and Reassurance… Chapter Three… Showing…**

"Now I need you," her eyes strayed, looking down at the hand on her stomach. "I need you to show me."

Luke wanted to say sorry. He wanted to apologize over and over again until the word lost all meaning, but he knew that that wasn't what Lorelai needed right now; it wasn't what they needed right now. His fiance was begging him to touch her, to make love to her. This was rock bottom, he knew that. He knew he was just so stupid to let things get to this point and his heart ached for the pain he put Lorelai through.

Luke took in a breath as his gaze traveled from her tummy to her eyes. "I'll fix this," he promised.

Lorelai shook her head. "There's nothing to fix, Luke," she argued. "We're not broken, not yet."

"No," Luke shook his head. "There is no yet. I won't lose you, Lorelai, not again." His head hung as the unwelcomed memory of their break up filled his mind.

Lorelai let out a quiet breath as her gaze stayed fixed on him. She honestly didn't know what would happen and that scared her.

"So much," Luke sighed, "I love you so much," he spoke so quietly, Lorelai could barely hear him. His lips were so close to the skin on her stomach that the vibrations sent shivers up her body.

"I love you too," she told him, matching his whisper. Her lids fell closed over her eyes as her hands smoothed the hair over his head and she had to force them open to watch as Luke pressed gentle kisses across her stomach.

"One day…" Luke trailed between kisses as he worked his way over her rib cage.

"One day what?" Lorelai asked curiously as her focus stayed on her fiance and every nerve in her body was on high alert. She felt every bit of his perfect lips as they made contact with her skin.

"One day we'll be married and you'll be having our baby," he told her as he lifted his head a bit to smooth his hand over the soft skin of her tummy and the kisses he left.

Lorelai's eyes widened at bit as she took in a shaky breath. "Baby?" She questioned carefully.

Luke nodded. "Don't you still want a baby?" He asked after finding her blue eyes. He hoped their baby would have her eyes. His weren't as blue, not like Lorelai's and he wanted to be able to look into his baby's eyes and see Lorelai.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "I just wish that I knew for sure that we-"

"- No, no, don't say it," Luke shook his head. "This _is_ for sure and its my fault that you don't know that but Lorelai, this is it," he said, holding her gaze as he let everything he felt for her show through his pleading eyes. "I know now, I know what happen… I know that I hurt you." He was hard for him to even say those words, he hated to think that he hurt her. "I know what it's like to you lose you and I won't go through that again. You and me, it's you and me forever," he said firmly.

"Forever?" She questioned, her brows knit with worry.

Luke smiled a bit. "Forever," he confirmed.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the words and the confidence in Luke's voice. "I want to have a baby," she said.

"We will," Luke smiled, glad that they both wanted to.

"No," Lorelai shook her head. "I want to have a baby now."

Luke's brows cocked. He kept his gaze on her, trying to figure out if she was serious. "Now?" He questioned when he realized she was.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded. "I want to get pregnant tonight."

"Don't you think we should be married first," Luke argued carefully.

"Why?" Lorelai questioned. "Why wait? I don't want to wait anymore. We've waited so long, Luke. I don't want to wait," she explained, not willing to let anything get in the way anymore.

Luke didn't want to wait either, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. "I don't want to wait either, but I don't know if im ready for this, Lorelai. I haven't even figured out how to balance things with April yet, don't you think I should figure that out first?"

"No," she argued. "Don't you see? That's our problem. You're trying to do one thing, but Luke, you don't have to do that. I can be there too with April, I can help and we can both do this, we're both in this, it's not just you," she explained, her tone softening as she went on.

Luke sighed as his eyes strayed from hers. "She'll like you better," he confessed in just above a whisper.

"What?" Lorelai questioned.

"April," Luke verified. "She'll like you better."

Lorelai shook her head. "That's crazy, Luke."

"She'll be able to relate to you more. You're more exciting, you're always smiling… you're just perfect, Lorelai, you're so perfect," he said, and unable to resist what was below him, he leaned down to kiss the valley between Lorelai's breasts before moving to press his lips to the creamy skin that peaked over her nighty.

Lorelai smiled. "I think you're a little baised on the perfect thing," she grinned.

Luke just shook his head as he nudged her top down to trail his lips over her breasts.

"You're her dad, babe," Lorelai smiled, rubbing his back as she felt that he was getting closer to her beaded nipple. "No one can replace that and I'm not trying to, I just want you to let me in, I just want to be there. We're a team, Luke."

Luke sighed a breath of relief at the site of her hard, rosy nipple and couldn't help but wrap his lips around the sensitive nub and gently suck it into his mouth.

On reflex, Lorelai's eyes closed and her head rolled to the side as she hummed at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple.

After a long moment, Luke released her with a pop and then he placed a gentle kiss over her now harder nipple before looking at Lorelai and patiently waiting for her eyes to open to him.

"April will probably want to come to the diner when I get back. I want you there when she comes."

Lorelai's lips widened as her eyes that were filled with lust and love, found his. "Yeah?" She questioned, the excitement overwhelming in her tone.

"Yeah," Luke smiled as he lifted his hand to slowly run his thumb around her bottom lip. "And we'll try."

"Try?" She questioned.

Luke nodded. "To make a baby. We'll try to make a baby tonight."

Lorelai smiled. "Kiss me, Luke,"

And he did that and so much more.

**THE END!! **

Please Please **REVIEW!!**


End file.
